


My Favourite Colour is the Colour of Your Eyes

by Ottermidnight



Series: Inside a Gentleman Wardrobe [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Happy Birthday to Merlin, Harry addresses Merlin as Hamish, M/M, Necktie, This Could be The Post Kingsman - The Golden Circle, You are going to hate me after you have read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/pseuds/Ottermidnight
Summary: Harry buys a necktie for Merlin on his birthday and he calls Merlin 'Hamish'. Merlin seems not impress to be addressed with his birth name and dislike the colour of the necktie, but Harry insists on Merlin should give it a try.





	My Favourite Colour is the Colour of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts), [eLOCIn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLOCIn/gifts).



> I have to warn you that it may be a little bit confusing in the beginning when you start to read it but once you have read the whole thing you will get the whole picture. I didn't see any need to be descriptive. I wanted to be clear and straight to the point. I was afraid that other elements would be distractions. The conversation was enough. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Happy birthday, Hamish.”

 

“I know. I know but today is your birthday and Hamish was the name given to you when you were born so what is wrong with using it? Just on your birthday.”

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I only wanted...I was curious to know how would it feel to say ‘Happy birthday, Hamish’. I have been saying ‘Happy birthday, Merlin for twenty-three years before and after we were dated, love.”

 

“Okay. I will not push the subject any farther so shall we skip to opening the present?”

 

“Exactly, I bought it because of the colour. It may not be the colour I often wear, but it is my favourite colour and will always be.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to be poetic. You asked me why and I simply answered.”

 

“Just put it on, darling Merlin, and if you saw what I can see then you will understand what I have been trying to prove. You will see that I am right after all these times.”

 

“You don't have to remind me that I got shot in the head and contemporary lost my memory once in a while. I may have the history but I never go---”

 

“Harry." 

 

"Are you alright?” 

 

“Oh Eggsy. How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you can come in? Seriously. Sometimes, I think you just do it on purpose. Just to annoy me once in awhile and show that you still have some edges from your early days. Your rough charm has never worked on me. ”

 

“I thought you were calling me in. I was just walking past the room and I heard your voice. You were---talking, ain’t you?”

 

“Ah, well, in this case, I was talking to Merlin here.”

 

“Anyway, since you are here, I want to hear your opinion. What do you think about Merlin’s new necktie? He doesn’t really like the colour I picked, but I think the colour matches him.”

 

“You mean the one in the box?”

 

“No, Eggsy. I mean the one he’s wearing around his neck in the meantime.”

 

“So tell me Eggsy. Don’t you think the colour compliment the colour of his eyes?”

 

“Listen. Harry.”

 

“Did something wrong? Eggsy? You look worried.”

 

“Harry. The chair.”

 

“What are you talking about? Oh, yes, you’re right. Where is my manner. Please join us, Eggsy. Have a seat. Next to me or next to Merlin if you wish. You know you’re always welcome.”

 

“Look Harry.”

 

“Look at me. The chair is emptied.”

 

“What do you mean? W...what are you trying to say?”

 

“Harry…”

 

“Merlin is dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, complains, curses and kudos are appreciated. I want to know your thought on this fan fic of mine.


End file.
